


Differences

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cop! Shiro, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mafia boss! Keith, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: You shouldn't be here, baby doll."Shiro shivered, eyes fluttering shut, if only for a moment. That was true, he really shouldn't be here. Why was he, again? Oh, yes. "I wanted to see you.""Missed me?""Maybe"Keith had been MIA for weeks. No note, no texts, no calls. Shiro has to find him- he misses him too much.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Differences

"You shouldn't be here, baby doll."   
Shiro shivered, eyes fluttering shut, if only for a moment. That was true, he really shouldn't be here. Why was he, again? Oh, yes. "I wanted to see you." 

"Missed me?" 

"Maybe" 

Shiro didn't bother looking around. He stood under the pier of Altea City, uniform stuffed in a duffle bag that he dropped in the damp sand at his feet. His plain undershirt clung to his chest, arms kept warm thanks to a jacket he'd grabbed on a whim on his way out of the station, legs covered comfortably in sweats. Even if he tried to look around, search for the owner of the voice, it would be useless. The pier blocked out the warm sunlight, bathed him in the chill of darkness and sea breeze. 

"I think you did, Takashi." The warm breath on his ear had Shiro shivering again, leaning instinctively into the hands that appeared on his back.

"Missed me? Or this?" The hands caressed up and down his back, thumbs rubbing circles into the knobs of his spine.

"B-both?" Was Shiro's shaky response, before he shook his head, "No, missed you. Wanted to see you- can I? Please, Keith, it's been weeks." 

He felt Keith gently kiss the back of his shoulder, and squeeze his waist, before slipping around him into his sight. "Sorry, sweet thing, you know how work can be." His tone was apologetic, but his gaze was predatory. No matter, it was still that beautiful face that Shiro had missed so much. 

"Are you okay?" Shiro raised a hand to cup the back of Keith's head, fingertips dragging through his dark, soft hair, and let his forehead fall against the other's. He rested them there together, but couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He just wanted to take Keith in. 

Keith hummed, lips twitching with the hint of a smile, "Aren't I always?"   
Shiro's other hand brushed over Keith's shoulder, and squeezed his bicep. "Do I feel bandages under your jacket?" 

"You know how work can be." 

Shiro tilted his head up, bumping his nose against Keith's and leaning in, "Bad?" 

"Just a cut. A little uncomfortable, but not abnormal." Keith slid one hand up Shiro's side, the other tracing up his chest to take place in his shoulder. "You worried about me, pretty boy?" 

"Aren't I always?" 

"Shut up," Keith chuckled, a low and heavenly sound that Shiro melted at, "I'll be at yours in an hour." 

Shiro let his eyes fall shut with a hum of content. "I'll be checking that cut." 

"That's a horrible excuse to try and get me to take my clothes off. Thought you were more creative than that." Keith dragged his blunt nails lightly over Shiro's shoulder, lips ghosting over the other's before his touch and warmth left Shiro entirely. 

Shiro kept his eyes closed, so he wouldn't have to watch Keith walk away. 

Keith was late.   
Keith was late, and Shiro was upset. Keith had said an hour after they met up under the pier. Where was he?! It'd been five.

"Boys are dumb," Shiro sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he melted into his bed. He was freshly showered, hair combed back neatly, fresh shaven and dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and gym shorts. Maybe Keith decided he didn't want to see Shiro tonight, maybe he'd found someone else to spend his time with. 

Someone who wasn't a cop that had seen him across an interrogation table and one-way glass almost as much as he'd pulled him in for deep kisses and firm hugs. 

Shiro had nearly fallen asleep, when a clatter in his kitchen startled him up. 

Shiro's hand slid under his pillow, finding his knife. It wasn't extravagant or even very big, but Keith had given it to him as a gift for his birthday a few months ago and not only was it practical, it was special. 

He tip-toed downstairs, silent and careful, keeping a watchful eye out. He scanned his kitchen, living room, even his garage, but found nothing but a misplaced wine glass on his counter. When he returned upstairs, though, he was startled by a man laying in his bed, staring him down with dark, relentless eyes. 

"Keith," Shiro breathed, heart still beating a million miles a minute from the scare. 

"Sorry I'm late. And, sorry for drinking some of your wine on the way in." Keith raised an eyebrow, but rolled into his back, stretching out on the bed as if he owned it himself. One hand raised, and beckoned Shiro closer. He followed. 

"It's really cheap wine," Shiro sank down on the bed, crawling to Keith's side and easing into his arms. He hugged Keith, holding him around the waist, and pressed his face into Keith's neck. 

"Gimme a kiss, Kashi," Keith's voice was soft, and Shiro complied quickly, raising his head to slot his mouth perfectly in place against Keith's. When they parted, Keith wrapped an arm around Shiro's shoulders just to cradle his head and guide it back down, letting Shiro nose at Keith's neck again. His other hand came to rest on Shiro's side, dragging up and down slowly. He wasn't in any sort of hurry, just wanted to touch the man. Feel him there. 

"I didn't think you were coming." Shiro whispered into Keith's throat, eyes falling shut. 

Keith hummed, and Shiro guessed that he'd closed his eyes too, because Keith's body started going a little more lax. "I got held up, work."

"I'm guessing I don't even want to know?" Shiro relaxed, laying properly down atop Keith. Despite his rugged edges, Shiro thought Keith was the coziest person alive. 

"You don't." Keith chuckled, and buried his nose in Shiro's hair. 

They were silent for a long time, then. 

Eventually, though, Shiro sat up on Keith's lap, tugging at the edge of his jacket. "Alright, dummy. You can sleep in my bed, eat my food, drink my horribly cheap wine, but that means you're going to let me clean up that cut. I know you just slapped the first bandage you saw on it, so I'm gonna clean and dress it properly." 

Keith's eyes opened and his expression was overwhelmingly skeptical. "Quite the romantic, huh? Keep talking dirty to me baby," he winked, and Shiro snorted. 

"Whatever asshole, jacket off. Shirt too, if it covers the cut." 

Keith complied eventually, rolling his eyes before sitting up in Shiro's bed and pulling off his Heather jacket and the tank top he had on under it. "There's nothing on my torso or anything, but I thought you'd enjoy the view." 

"Cocky," Shiro clicked his tongue, taking Keith's elbow with the gentlest of touches and dropping a kiss to his shoulder. The cut was a little deep, but it wouldn't need stitches. Thank God. The process of cleaning it was torturous enough for the poor guy, Shiro would've hated having to break the news of makeshift sutures.  
"Hard part's over, baby, let me get you some clean bandages." 

Keith's eyes fluttered shut to accept Shiro's kisses on the cheek and caught his wrist before he could go.   
"Takashi." 

Shiro paused, nothing but concern and care in his face. "What's wrong?" 

Keith swallowed, thickly, but shook his head and released Shiro's wrist in dismissal. "Nothing. Just- thank you. For this. Taking care of me and all your nice crap." 

Shiro looked a little surprised, but smiled warmly at Keith in return. "Of course. Stay put, I'll be right back." 

When Shiro had decided Keith was sufficiently patched up, and planted a get-better-kiss over the fresh bandage and wrap, he demanded Keith stay at least the night with him. So he could watch over him, of course. 

"As if you could even get rid of me," Keith gave Shiro a kiss, and pulled him back down to a comfortable cuddling position, Shiro wrapped up in his arms, face pressed into the corner of Keith's jaw. 

"I missed you, Keith," Shiro whispered, eyes closing almost as quickly as he relaxed. Keith had that effect on him. "I mean it."

"Mm, missed arresting me in that shiny new cop car of yours outside~?" Keith teased, despite how warm his face was. Handling affection wasn't his forte. 

"I got a raise while you were gone," Shiro sighed, "You know, from all that good police work I do, locking up criminals I don't come home to every night they're in town," he gave Keith a firm squeeze. He didn't feel guilty anymore, didn't care. Keith was just too important to him. 

"Mmh, such a dirty cop. One of Altea's finest, huh?" Keith chuckled, a soft and deep sound that sent a shiver through Shiro. "Wonder what all your cop buddies would say, if they knew you like coming home to me, that you patch me up and take me so well that your neighbors-" 

"Shut up, doofus," Shiro giggled, tickling Keith's side just enough to make him bat at Shiro's shoulders before the tickling motion became gentle, a simple caress up and down along his ribs. "It's Stockholm syndrome, I spent so much time in the interrogation room with your dumb punk ass that I fell in love with you, I'm trapped." 

Keith laughed, a sound that made Shiro absolutely beam. 

"Glad to know you're so happy to be with me," Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, sighing softly. "Doofus. I don't get it. You're a cop, why me? I'm literally a horrible person." 

Shiro hummed, raising his head just enough to give Keith a kiss on the cheek. "I don't care. You've done bad things- I know that better than most. But I don't care, baby. I love you. No matter what. Even if you do bad things sometimes." He kissed Keith's ear, gentle, "unconditional. You don't have to understand it, no one does. You just gotta know that you better be coming home to me safe and sound every night that you can. If you die I'll send your ghost to jail, I don't care." 

Keith hummed, and pressed a kiss into Shiro's temple. "I love you, Takashi." He mumbled, grinning when Shiro squeezed him. It was the third time he'd said it to date. He wasn't great with all those emotional things, like Shiro seemed to be. But Shiro's reaction every time was worth it. "Alright, sap, sleep. You have work in the morning. You gotta hurry up and bust me. What do you charge mafia bosses with? Can you put me down as a king instead? Overlord? Boss doesn't correctly portray my power." 

Shiro giggled, and whispered, "aha, a confession, I've got you now!" in a sleepy voice, nuzzling his cheek against Keith's shoulder, "you would be murder, murder conspiracy, arson, narcotics trafficking, illegal weapon trafficking, and so many others," he hummed, "Crime Overlord. Happy?" 

Keith just laughed, and nodded. "Alright, get some sleep, sheriff." 

"Detective." 

"Whatever, just shut up and start snoring, asshole." 

Shiro sighed, content, and gave Keith one last squeeze. "Okay, baby." 

Being with Keith was wrong. Morally, and legally. But.. Love was blind, right? And he loved Keith. Really and truly. He didn't care about the repercussions. 

"Unconditional, Keith" 

"Shut up, fucker."


End file.
